Family of Blood
by arosetosomeone
Summary: Because this fandom needs more Family of Blood AUs in which Rose returns to find the Doctor hiding from a family wanting to drain him of his essence so that they can live forever. Hopefully my take on things is a bit different and enjoyable!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Because this fandom obviously needs more of these. I had this lying about my laptop for a while now and I need motivation to finish it since I'm almost done with it. So I've decided to go ahead and start posting instead of waiting to finish and posting it later. I know my readers are probably hating me for starting another WIP but I'm so close to finishing up most of my other fics that I figured why not. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rose stood in the middle of the open floor space in a lab at Torchwood. The dimension cannon was finally ready. Mickey was standing on the other side of the circle of panels that would shoot teleport beams to the person or thing in the middle. "Okay, Mickey. I'm ready." Rose said. She was ready to get back to her Doctor. To travel with him for as long as she could so he would never be alone.

"I'm gonna miss ya Rose." Mickey says before starting up the cannon. Rose smiled and waved her goodbye as the teleport beams hit her and sent her off into time and space.

When she landed she first noticed that it was most definitely not the 21st Century. This had to have been where the Doctor was though because that was how the cannon worked. It used the left over particles of the time vortex that wasn't removed when the Doctor kissed her at the game station and took her to where the TARDIS was and where the TARDIS was, the Doctor wasn't too far away. She noticed the boy's school and a gut feeling told her to go there, so she did.

On the way to the school, she found out she was in 1913. She stopped in a shop and bought herself a dress and put her usual clothes in the bag the shop keeper gave her. Once changed, she continued on her way and almost as soon as she walked into the door, she saw him walking down the corridor. Rose's eyes shone brightly with excitement at finding her Doctor so quickly and she smiled a wide, bright, tongue between teeth smile. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Doctor!" She cried out. The strange thing though is that he didn't call her name and wrap his arms around her. He stiffened, actually and tried to push her away without hurting her. She took a step back and looked up at him, a hurt expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, miss, but my name is John Smith, not Doctor." Rose shook her head, no she was certain that he was the Doctor. Did she enter another alternate universe where her Doctor didn't remember her and he went by his usual alias?

Martha was watching the scene from afar and realized the blonde who just ran up to the Doctor must have been Rose. She was sad that the Doctor's love had come back when she was so in love with him herself but she knew that Rose could be a big help in the whole scheme of things. She walked over to where the Doctor and Rose were standing and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder giving her the look that says "play along." Martha then turned to the Doctor with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Smith. This is my friend who's been away at the hospital. She has these dreams and these notions and apparently she thinks you're this bloke called the Doctor. I'm terribly sorry, she won't bother you again."

The Doctor looked at Rose like she was stupid. "I am sorry miss, but the Doctor does not exist. I am not him. I'm a teacher here and my name is John Smith."

Rose bit her tongue so as to not roll her eyes at the way he was speaking to her. This girl standing next to her must be his new companion. Rose looked over to Martha and then back at the Doctor. Something was up; she wanted answers and fast. Martha noticed the look and then spoke up again. "Well, I'll just get her set up in my room for her stay. Again, I am so sorry Mr. Smith."

The Doctor looked to Martha, nodded and smiled. "It's quite alright, Martha. Just watch after her and if she must follow you around all day, she can. Have a good day ladies." And with that he was off.

Rose turned to Martha. "What the bloody hell was that? What's wrong with him?" Martha sighed and led Rose to her room. She closed then locked the door, so no one could come in. "We're in hiding. The Family of Blood is after us. He became human until they die. We only have a couple of weeks left. I'm Martha by the way." She held out her hand, which Rose took.

"I'm Rose. Now what kind of orders did he give you? And who's this Family of Blood? What do they want with the Doctor?" Martha then looked at Rose and told her where to find the cabin she was hiding the TARDIS in while also explaining who the Family of Blood was and how they wanted to drain the Doctor of his Time Lord essence so that they could live forever. She then told Rose to come back to the school and they could get everything situated for her to stay and help.

Rose left and followed Martha's directions to the cabin where the TARDIS was located. When she saw it, she smiled her tongue between teeth smile, unlocked it with the key she always had with her, and walked in. She placed her hand on the console and whispered, "Hello Ol' Girl. I've missed you." The TARDIS hummed happily as Rose walked around the console. She noticed a helmet thing hanging down; she assumed that's what the Doctor used to change into a human. She walked over to the main screen when she heard his voice. It was a message to Martha, telling her how to look after him while he's human and rules for her to follow. When the message ended, she touched the screen. "I'm here now Doctor and I'm going to get you out of this mess." Rose whispered determinedly. She looked up to the TARDIS ceiling. "I'll bring him back to us ol' girl, I promise." Rose walked back out and locked the door before heading back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Holy cow you guys! I was definitely not expecting the response that I got! Thank you so, so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I hope you all enjoy chapter two and let me know what you think!

* * *

While Rose was out, Martha went to the dean of the school and asked if Rose could work alongside her until she found a place for herself. He luckily agreed and told her that Rose was to follow her around like an apprentice or shadow would. Martha said her thanks and went back to look for a uniform for Rose. Just as Martha was coming out of storage, Rose came back in.

"Rose!" Martha called, since Rose walked right past her.

Rose turned, "Oh, sorry, thought you were still in your room."

"It's fine. The dean said you can work so here you go. We better get you changed and start at it." Rose took the uniform and nodded. A few minutes later Rose was dressed and she and Martha went to work.

A few days later Rose snuck away and went up to the Doctor's room. She was trying to find more information that maybe Martha couldn't give her. She found the fob watch and put it in her pocket. She felt bad for taking something from the Doctor but she had this weird feeling that Martha would come and open the watch too soon. She was almost out of the clear when she heard the door open. She immediately dropped to the floor, trying to hide herself until she could sneak away. She, to her disappointment was caught.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" The Doctor, no John, asked. Rose popped back up.

"Found it!" She yelled as she acted like she was putting back in her earring. That was when she noticed that he wasn't alone. Joan Redfern was with him.

"I'm sorry. When I was in here earlier my earring fell out and I just realized it a few moments ago so I came back up to look for it. I'll just be on my way. Again, I'm sorry." Rose walked past them but before she could exit the room he stopped her.

"It's okay. Just let me know the next time." Rose simply nodded and smiled before going back out into the hallway. She walked back down to the library where she and Martha were working.

"There you are Rose. Was wondering where you went off to."

Rose looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, should have warned ya I wander off sometimes. Was just trying to see if I could make any more sense of this."

Martha looked over at Rose from the shelf she was restocking. "Please tell me you didn't go to his room."

Rose then bit her lip, never really been good at lying. "Well, I just wanted to see if I could find anything that could give me some reassurance. I may have taken the watch." She held it out.

Martha quickly took it. "If anyone catches you with that, you'll get us both kicked out."

Rose then snatched it back. "Then I'll put it back."

Martha looked sharply at Rose. "I cannot have you messin' this up. The Doctor gave me very specific instructions and in case you've forgotten he doesn't even know who you are at the moment so you're just gonna have to step down and just wait." She hissed.

Rose stood up straighter, eyes flashing indignantly. "You do not have to berate me Martha Jones. I know how the Doctor and his adventures work. If you are so worried that I'm going to jeopardize his safety then one I'll go put the watch back and two, I would never do that." With that Rose spun on her heel and marched off, going to try and find something else to do. Maybe something needed to be dusted, she thought. While she was seething about how Martha could ever think so little of her when they've barely even known each other she smacked right into a chest.

Arms went around her to steady her, as she stumbled back in shock. Without even seeing who it was, Rose mumbled an apology and stating how she wasn't paying attention. And then his voice spoke up and she immediately looked up. "Oh, Mr. Smith, I didn't realize it was you. I'm so sorry. I was off in my own little world and not paying attention."

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about it Rose, I may call you Rose, yes? Martha hasn't told me your last name…" He trailed off a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in the nervous habit of his.

"Yeah, you can call me Rose. And it's Tyler, but Miss Tyler is too formal for my liking." She scrunched her nose, to show her distaste for the name.

John chuckled. "Alright then, Rose Tyler, you will just be called Rose." He said and Rose tried her best not to show the longing to hear her Doctor say her name after three years, well at least on her end, of separation.

John, however, still saw it and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Are you all right, Rose?"

She was a little taken a back. "Uh, yeah, well I will be. Had a row with Martha and then well, the way you just said my full name reminded me of the Doctor." Rose bit her lip, knowing he was against the whole notion of "the Doctor."

"Now, Rose, you know, he's not real. I'm not him." And he says those words again that cuts her like a knife, because he is and he's in danger and he doesn't know it and their reunion is delayed for three months and it just hurts her.

"I know." Rose quietly said, before looking down at her feet a moment before looking back at him, passion filling her eyes. "But have you ever had a dream that has felt so real that you miss it?"

At Rose's words, John's look turned from mild condescension to one more sheepish as he looked down at his feet this time. "Uh, yes, actually."

Rose looked shocked. "Oh?"

"Yes." He then chuckled but it was without humor. "Funny how I just told Matron Redfern about this and now a stranger. You have to promise that you will not tell anyone."

Rose crossed her heart. "I promise."

John then motioned with his head to follow him and so Rose did. They went into an empty classroom and John closed the door behind Rose as soon as she entered. "I don't know what it is about you, Rose Tyler, but I feel like I could tell you all of my secrets."

Rose was once again taken aback. At her silence, John continued. "I've been having these dreams, about this man who travels all of time and he goes by this name and it's the same name you keep bringing up. The Doctor. I keep all of them written in this journal and if I didn't just lend it to Matron Redfern I would let you read it." He then looked puzzled. "Can you read?"

Rose was almost quick to point out that she may have not gotten her A levels but she could read rather well, but with how Martha painted her, she had to look sheepish, after all she knew how to do under cover missions, she was a Torchwood agent now as well instead of just a past companion of the Doctor's. "Um, no. My mum never taught me and the people at the hospital didn't exactly help with that either."

John nodded, looking like he was trying to think of something. "Well, once Matron is done, how about we set up a time where I'll read the stories to you. They are rather interesting, if I do say so myself, and maybe it'll help you with that dream of yours."

Rose couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. "I'd like that very much Mister Smith."

John returned her smile. "Oh, you can call me John, since we are on a first name basis."

She nodded. "Alright then John, I'm looking forward to it. I best get going now though, guess I should find Martha and apologize, or work it out at least."

He nodded and opened the door. "Have a good day, Rose."

Rose smiled as she left the class room. "And you as well, John."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so very glad that you guys are enjoying the story! Here's the latest chapter as I work on the next one. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Enjoy! xo

* * *

A couple of days later, while Rose was cleaning John's room, Matron Redfern came in, his journal in her hands. When she sees Rose, she stops suddenly and does a double take and then shakes her head and continues over to John.

"Are you all right Matron?"

Joan smiled. "Yes, I'm quite all right."

Rose glanced over curiously, before setting back to work dusting off the pieces on his mantle. She had slipped the watch back the day before so everything was back to how the Doctor had instructed it should be.

"So, uh, what did you think?" John asked nervously.

Joan then looked at Rose again and then back to John. "Is it all right to talk in front of her?" She asked quietly to try and not offend the other blond, but Rose heard and she didn't like how just in the tone of Joan's voice it seemed as though she didn't have a liking towards Rose.

Rose turned and morphed her features into innocence. "Should I leave and finish cleaning later, Mr. Smith?"

John turned to her. They had decided that she was to only call him John in private and with that rule in place; Rose swore every time that she had to call him Mr. Smith his face fell slightly, like he didn't like her calling him that. "Oh no, you don't have to leave Ms. Tyler."

At the formal name, Rose slightly scrunched her nose, nodding and turning back around to finish what she was doing. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she swore she thought she saw a small smile grace his lips and soon she was wondering what that meant. They had formed a strange little friendship over the past two days, after he told her of his dreams and she would admit she enjoyed it because she could make believe that the Doctor was still there with her and it was like at the school with Sarah Jane and Mickey all over again. However, she still was extremely cautious with what she said around him.

"Right, well then." Joan started to get John's attention back onto her, since his eyes lingered a bit on Rose. "They're very interesting. You could write a book with this stuff." Joan commented, causing John to blush.

"Really? You think so?" Joan nodded and then came over to him and opened up to one of the pages with a drawing of Rose's face. "But John, doesn't your maid's friend look awfully similar?" She whispered and John looked down and then at Rose before looking back down at the drawing. This page was done long before the arrival of Martha's friend from the hospital.

"Rose?" He nearly squeaked, having forgotten to use the formal name which caused Rose to turn to face him with a look of shock. She quickly schooled her face into one of curiosity.

"Yes?"

John looked back down at the book and then back at Rose. "I – I think that maybe you should leave." Rose simply nodded, not saying a word for she was afraid she would be completely modern and not right in her place. So she picked up her skirts and made her way out.

Once Rose left, John began freaking out. Was he in his dream world? Was this reality? Did his dreams have some truth to them? He expressed his thoughts and Joan was quick to try and to comfort him. She placed a hand on his chest right where his lone heart was. "See, human. Only one heart."

John placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

Joan smiled at him. "Why don't you tell me about your life before you came here? Maybe that'll help with getting a sense of reality again."

John nodded and patted the seat beside him. Joan sat and soon John was telling her all about his life in Gallifrey, a small town in Scotland.

Later that day, Joan and John were talking in between classes. She was trying her best to leave hints here and there that he should ask her to the dance that is taking place in the town a few days away. He doesn't really get the hints, causing Joan to give up and to come right out and ask him, causing a shocked John to fall backwards and down the stairs. At this time, however, Martha was coming down the hall and Rose was coming up the stairs. They had made up after their argument and they had become quite a team. As John fell backwards, Rose tried her best to help catch him but they wound up falling down together. Rose bumped her head on the floor and John had landed on top of her. Both Joan and Martha hurried down the stairs while John was trying to quickly get up off of Rose. Martha went to go check on John, but Joan shooed her away claiming that a simple maid wouldn't know any medical knowledge, so Martha went to Rose, who had still not gotten up.

"Rose? Rose, can you hear me?" Martha called.

Rose moaned. "Yeah, yeah I can hear ya." She muttered in response. Martha was checking over her, making sure she didn't get a concussion of some sort. Everything seemed to check out just fine.

"Just a bit of shock, I believe. Should still deal with a killer headache so we'll get ya some pain killers and some tea, and you're going to be takin' it easy, you hear me?"

A small smile formed on Rose's lips. "Yes, doctor Martha." She teased quietly; causing Martha to smile as well as she helped the blonde up.

John soon was invading Rose's personal space and checking over her. Martha stood back and watched on, curious to if this is how the Doctor really was with the blonde. Rose, however, still getting over her shock and not thinking too clearly pushed his hands away with a small groan. "Doctor, I'm fine, really. I've had worse than an ol' bump on the head."

John was then quickly ushering her away at that. "Oh I've made you hit your head so hard you've started calling me Doctor again."

At this interaction, Joan's eyes widened briefly. She was certainly jealous but also very curious as to why these two seemed so obsessed with this Doctor character.

"Martha, will you go prepare some tea and bring it to my room? Joan, will you bring some pain killers to my room as well?" John asked as he led Rose to his room.

Once in his room, he sat Rose down on the couch and started fussing over her again, checking on her head. "John!" Rose shouted, causing him to startle back. "Quit it. I'm fine. I just bumped my head. I'm okay."

John, rubbed his neck, and looked down at his feet. "S-sorry." He stuttered. "Actually I should probably apologize for how I treated you earlier as well."

Rose shook her head. "You don't have to."

John nodded. "Yes, I do. You see," he moved to go get his journal, "I've dreamt of you. Same name, same face. You were one of the Doctor's assistants." He showed her the journal, causing Rose to gasp at the accurate drawing of her face in his journal. "Your character, though, just disappears later though." Rose takes the journal and starts flipping through it and then she gets to where she's disappeared and she tears up.

"What's the matter, Rose?" John asks her. "Can you tell me why you've appeared in my dreams before I even knew who you were? How you know of the Doctor too?"

Rose shakes her head and gives the journal back. "They're just dreams and delusions, John. You must be psychic to have dreamed me up a couple of days before I arrived. But that's all this is, a big on going dream. Excuse me."

At this Rose stood and exited the room, passing by Joan, who gave her the pain killers. On the way down to the room she shared with Martha, she passed the doctor in training and Martha soon turned and followed the blonde. Rose popped the pills and sipped her tea, staring blankly ahead. Telling John that the Doctor was all a dream or delusion hurt more than she thought, especially since he was so, so real. Then knowing that the Doctor's subconscious was dreaming of her and how the battle of Canary Wharf doesn't even happen in his mind and how she just disappears hurts more than she can put into words.

Martha comes over and sits down next to her. Rose was still staring at the wall when she felt the bed dip under Martha's weight.

"Rose…" Martha trailed off. At this Rose began to cry and soon she was wrapped up in Martha's arms.

"We'll get him back, Rose. Just you wait. You'll have that happy reunion of yours."

Rose nodded. "I just had to tell him that he wasn't real, Martha. That me appearin' in his dreams was just some crazy coincidence."

Martha pulled back and gave Rose a questioning look. "The Doctor's subconscious is coming through in the form of dreams and he has a journal that he keeps them all in."

Martha's eyes widened. "You didn't think to inform me of this?"

"I thought you knew."

"No, I definitely did not know."

Rose looked down. "Oops, sorry."

Martha smiled. "It's okay. I should probably get back out there and finish what I need to do. You stay here and rest up and I'll be back soon so we can go into town. Sound good?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks so much for all the love! It means so much and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story! Here's the next chapter and things start to pick up a bit. Enjoy! xo

* * *

Once Martha was done with her work, she came back to find Rose curled up asleep. The brunette felt bad for the blonde. She couldn't quite imagine what Rose must have felt like when she found out that the Doctor is so close and yet so far away. John, after all, was so different from the man they both knew. Here, she thought, that she was having a rough time coping.

At first, Martha had expected them to be catty towards each other. Something similar to how her mother and her father's girlfriend acted towards each other. That wasn't the case, however. Other than that one fight they had over the fob watch, they had bonded over going through the same experience. They had become quite the pair and when one of them was feeling the weight of everything, they comforted each other. Late at night they would share their stories, where they've traveled, what they've seen. Rose had even shared the story about how the Doctor had changed his face, something Martha hadn't known he could do but was glad she knew now.

Martha walked over to the sleeping Rose and shook her awake, hoping that her bump on the head wasn't anything major. Rose slowly blinked her eyes open and Martha stepped back so that she could sit up. "How ya feeling?" Martha asked.

"Head is no longer hurting. Think that nap really helped. You ready to head into town?" Rose replied.

"Mmhmm. I could use a drink."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

They left, walking down the halls, commenting on how the Doctor would be curious about them getting along so well. Rose had told Martha about the school and Sarah Jane and how after they dropped the journalist off he had asked her all sorts of questions about what had transpired between them. As soon as the impressions started the girls couldn't contain their laughter.

That was when the man they were going on about appeared. They both stopped and looked up at John as though they were two kids who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"And just what is so funny? You've filled the halls with your laughter." John asked.

Rose giggled and shook her head as Martha replied. "Nothing. You wouldn't get it. We were just reminiscing about old times."

"Oh that's right. You used to be rather close with Rose before she was sent to the hospital and my family took you in. Good to see two good friends reunited again. Are you two headed somewhere?"

"We're off to get some fresh air. Don't fret though, John, we'll be perfectly fine." Rose replied.

"She's right. Just poppin' out for a quick walk. We need a change of scenery for just a moment." Martha added.

"Well, alright then. You two just be careful. Can't have anything happen to either one of you." John nodded in dismissal and the trio went in their own direction.

It was quite a chilly night, Rose and Martha had decided to go to the pub but because of the time period the two women had to sit outside to enjoy their drink. They huddled close together for warmth and grumbled about it in between sips.

"You two are so modern." Another woman, who turned out to be Jenny, a fellow maid with them, commented as she sat down.

"We just think it'd be nice to sit inside the warmth to enjoy our beer. Is that such a horrible thing to ask?" Rose replied.

Just then a green flash streaks across the sky. Both Martha and Rose look towards each other before looking back up at the sky. They begin to make apologies about having to leave Jenny to face the cold by herself when John appears. "Now you two, it was just a shooting star. Nothing to worry over."

They both turned around with Rose raising an eyebrow at the man behind them. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?" She teased him.

"I was just…Can I not…You two said you were just going on a walk." He stumbled over his words.

"We got thirsty." Martha replied.

"And you're right. It was probably just a shooting star. We'll head back to the school here shortly." Rose added.

John gave a nod before heading into the pub.

When the girls noticed that he was well inside, they finished their drinks and stood up. "Jenny, you can either come with us or cover for us." Rose commented as she got up from the bench.

"I think I'll just stay here." She replied. The duo nodded and were off. Jenny kept sitting there sipping on her beer when her curiosity finally got the better of her. Ever since Rose had appeared rumors had been going around the staff about the two that had just left her. She had to see what was going on for herself. So she gulped down the last bit of her drink and took off in the direction that Martha and Rose went.

The two companions had come across a field in which they thought that whatever had caused the green flash could have landed. So far, though, they saw nothing. Martha thought it all clear but Rose just had a bad feeling so they stayed hidden in the bushes for a little while longer.

Jenny had found them but stayed a bit behind them and out of their line of vision. The two maids in front of her were huddled together to apparently keep out of sight but all they were doing was looking at an empty field.

That's when one of the students from the school walked across. Rose gripped Martha's forearm and pointed towards the tall, lanky boy. The two watched closely when all of a sudden a ship appeared and the now curious boy walked inside. Martha and Rose shared a look and quickly turned on their heel to head back to the school. The Family was here and it was time to get down to business.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since Rose and Martha had discovered the Family's ship. The two were always on alert even if they continued on acting as if a dangerous alien just hadn't landed nearby.

Rose had finished her duties early that day. She and John had come up with an arrangement that every day after she had finished her chores, he would teach her to read. Once she had read a full page without asking him for much help, he would read a story from his journal. Rose didn't like that she had to pretend not to read but she enjoyed hearing the adventures she had with the Doctor through his point of view so pretending that she couldn't pronounce a word here or there wasn't so bad.

She knew she should have knocked. It was proper etiquette after all. It was just that she had gotten to her favorite part within the book she was rereading with John's "help." John had told her that he was always glad to hear that she had been practicing outside of their sessions and she had read last night the part where Edmund realizes his love for Fanny and she couldn't wait to read it.

So Rose burst in with her brightest smile on display, his name bubbling from her lips in excitement which then quickly caught in her throat causing her to choke on that one word as her eyes widened and her smile turned into one of forced politeness. She had walked in on John and Joan sharing a kiss.

John was blushing, sputtering like a fish to try and to get words out while Joan's shocked expression long since changed to one of sternness. "Miss Tyler you should know to knock by now. It is inappropriate to barge into another's room unannounced."

Rose's eyes flashed at the woman's words and no matter how much she knew that she should just apologize and walk away, the tone in which Joan spoke to her just irked her and she could no longer a hold to early 20th century customs. "I am well aware that it is appropriate to knock, _Matron_. But if you'll recall I'm a bit mental and tend to forget such common knowledge from time to time. Now if you'll excuse me." She ended, playing up her cover as she closed the door, harder than she meant and practically stomped down the stairs. Rose didn't know exactly what she was feeling, why it seemed like she had snapped. Maybe she really had gone mental. Right now though, she needed to warn Martha about what she had done in case the other girl was reprimanded for her latest actions and to talk to someone who understood. It felt like Reinette all over again and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

With Rose's speedy exit, she missed John's look of amazement. He was even more fascinated by Martha's friend who had come in and shaken up his world. He felt ashamed for what he had been doing to Joan but before Rose came along he did quite fancy her. The guilt eating him up inside from the kiss Rose had witnessed, however, told him who his heart had decided was worthy of being its keeper.

The next day, Martha found Rose cleaning the windows, watching John instruct the boys in their target practice. She couldn't help but to notice how if Rose added any more pressure to her motions, the glass could very well shatter. "You okay there?" She asked.

Rose dropped her hand but the tension didn't leave her body. "He shouldn't be out there. The Doctor hated guns."

"He's not the Doctor, Rose. Just a couple more weeks." Martha tried to reassure.

"I'm tired of waiting. I waited three years and now I've come all this way and I have to see just someone who looks like the Doctor every day. Even then he obviously still kept some of his habits." Rose quipped, rolling her eyes.

"What are you on about?"

Rose sighed and turned around to face her friend. "I'm going to assume he never told you about Reinette…" She trailed off to which Martha replied with a simple nod before the blonde launched into the story of clockwork men, 18th century France, and how he left her on a spaceship with her friend Mickey thousands of years in the future just so he could play knight in shining armor to one of the most famous mistresses of all time.

"So is that why you've been avoiding him?" Martha asked once she was done.

"It's only been a day." Rose huffed before turning back around, rolling her eyes when she noticed that Joan had made her way to John's side.

"You're jealous!" Martha accused.

Rose spun around. "I am not jealous."

"Have you fallen in love with him?" Martha asked.

At this the blonde deflated slightly. "How would you think you would handle coming back to the man you loved with all your heart after years of forced separation to learn he's not really him but just a man who looks like him? Wouldn't you love him just the same too?"

Maratha's heart broke for her friend. Rose had done what the Doctor had thought impossible and she came back to find out that that man was technically trapped in a fob watch. "You know, I used to think I would hate you if we ever met."

Rose looked at the woman in front of her with a shocked expression. "What?"

"The Doctor never really sees me. He only sees his grief at losing you. 'Rose would know what to say. Rose would know what to do.' He would say when he couldn't think of anything. Now knowing that you're just some normal girl like me who gets jealous and uses the avoiding tactic, I now know that you're not this all knowing goddess he makes you seem to be."

The blonde groaned. "He really did that to you? Gods, he can be a right git sometimes." She shook her head. "Thank you, though, for putting up with him despite everything. He shouldn't be left without some kind of hand to hold and you've been that for him so thank you."

The girls shared a smile and a hug before Martha pulled back. "You're welcome, I suppose but I think I'm gonna leave the hand holding to you now. After this I think I'm gonna head back home and finish my training."

Rose nodded. "You'll make a brilliant doctor, Martha Jones."

Martha smiled wide. "Thanks and of course, I'll keep in touch."

"You better." Rose giggled before reaching down and picking up her cleaning supplies. "Let's go get ready for supper, yeah?"

Martha nodded and the two made their way down to the kitchen.


End file.
